Unstable Luck
by ShaydeWolfe
Summary: ***Remake of Puck's Story*** What happens when Puck is left alone to his own devices? Bad things. Gloriously bad things. Will his luck ever start looking up for him?


**Hey guys, it's been forever since I've been on here. I'm probably going to at least try and finish my old version of Puck's Story, but I also want to rewrite it because the old one is making my eyes bleed. I'm torn about deleting it, because I have a lot of good memories about it from my freshman year. I'm possibly going to continue writing it, if anyone requests I do so. This one is going to have the same characters still, but I'm changing certain things because I don't like everything I had for the other story.**

 **My writing has both improved and changed in the past few years, as I am a senior now. My writing teacher last year said I definitely prefer "Dark and Edgy Themes." ...So this will probably be darker than my older stuff, but I am going to try and keep it on the lighter side of what my works usually are.**

* * *

Puck Perspective-

I dangled backwards on the tree branch I was sitting on, staring at the now upside down landscape around me in boredom. Meghan and Ash were off in the iron realm playing happy couple, and I was currently exiled from court because Lord Oberon was still pissed off about my not keeping his daughter blind to our world. Or maybe he was just upset with me for the sake of being upset? Or maybe he was just fuming about my last prank still?

I thought back on that, cracking a smirk as I did. Lord pointy ears didn't appear to find it funny when I made his bitch wife fall in love with random shit. Especially not coat racks. I had never seen him get that fired up about coat racks in my entire existence.

A short laugh escaped me, but it didn't last. I felt weighed down. I couldn't explain it. Everyone was just gone and it was getting harder on me by the day. _I guess I'm lonely. I've been around Meghan for so long, I've forgotten how to be on my own._

I allowed myself to drop, and halfway to the ground I shifted into a raven and swooped back up into the tree. I was probably twenty feet in the air, and if I hit the ground, I'd definitely feel it.

 _I feel like I'm clawing up a tree, I hate not having anything to do. I hate being alone, and I hate that I feel like this. I'm not supposed to feel like this. This isn't like me, it's not my style._

I fluttered my wings in agitation, feeling the same twitchy nerved up feeling I've been so prone to lately. I shifted back and forth in discomfort. I felt like I needed to pace back and forth. I needed to move and I needed to stop thinking. I needed something to do.

I started forward to take off into the air, but then I stopped. My wings drooped and I looked down miserably. It didn't feel worth it. Nothing ever felt worth it anymore. I was barely motivated to prank the courts anymore. I was just staying away.

I heard commotion off in the distance, but ignored it. It was probably just another situation where a piskie pissed off an ogre or something. I continued contemplating my existence until the bushes across the clearing from me parted and a blonde girl came sprinting through them. I immediately was smacked in the gut by the overwhelming feeling of her terror. Her glamour was whipping around me and I almost fell out of the tree. It made me feel light headed and nauseous. I swallowed bile and stared at her. _Holy shit, what's going on?_

Suddenly, I heard a screech and a basilisk tore its way out of the shadows and undergrowth. The misty twilight around us just seemed to puke the abomination into reality. It was on a rampage and appeared to be hot on her trail. It thundered by me, hitting the branch I was sitting on and knocking me from my perch. I toppled down and this time, landed on the ground with a choked squawk. _Ow! Hey!_

I forced myself to stand back up, fluttering my wings to make sure nothing was broken. I appeared to be okay.

The girl was pinned down under a rock now, and the basilisk was upon her. It was pecking and scratching at the ground around her with a fury, and I could hear her pathetic wailing above the screeches of avian rage. "Help!"

Her voice sounded desperate and hysterical. I doubted she was even aware I was present. She was probably screaming for anyone. Before I knew what my body was doing, I had flung myself up into the air and soared over to them. I passed above the basilisk, then shifted back to my normal form and drew my daggers. I landed on it's head and instinctively rammed both daggers into the top of it's skull. It reared back with a shriek and bucked. I clung tightly, trying to at least _hurt_ it. I had to make sure I didn't catch it's gaze though, because I'd die if I did.

It screamed, and I lost my grip on one of the daggers. My weight being thrown around tore my other dagger free from its flesh, and I went flying.

I hit the ground before I could stop myself, landing unpleasantly on the rock of all things. My head hit, and lights went off behind my eyes. I could feel blood trickling down my face, and my stomach felt like something was just jabbed into it. I cursed loudly and scrambled down to the ground. My leg had a fiery pain arcing through it, and I got the bad feeling that it was going to be busted for awhile. I held my breath a second to steel myself for another burst of movement, then I scrambled to my hands and knees and dragged myself underneath the rock with the girl. I could feel something stabbing into my stomach now for sure, and I was positive my leg was broken. The world was spinning and tinged a hazy yellow.

The pain fogged up my mind, and I gasped and collapsed. Darkness was crowding at the corners of my sight, but I fought against it and lifted my hand to pat my pounding skull. My hand came away from my hairline stained red, and I fumbled and felt my body sinking to the ground. I couldn't resist, my limbs were turning to jelly and it was getting hard to focus on anything.

I looked up weakly and saw the blonde girl cramming herself into the corner of the little cavern, legs tucked up to her chest to keep away from me. Her blue eyes shining in the shadows like ice. I shuddered. She was freakin' creepy when I was dizzy. She looked like a Winter fey up close, and I felt something inside me begging me to not pass out. She was probably going to kill me if I dropped my guard. Great.

I felt myself slipping from reality, and I grimaced. This was far from ideal. I didn't like this at all.

I realized she was moving towards me, and fought as hard as I could to stay awake. "This is why it's not good for me to be bored." I said, words sounding muffled to my ears. All I could hear was blood rushing in my head, and my body was shaking from adrenaline.


End file.
